


I Like You

by NaruButt



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Confessions, Final Fantasy Mention, First Hug, First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruButt/pseuds/NaruButt
Summary: Yuugi Muto has a crush on Atem Sennen, his best friend of two years. Unbeknownst to Yuugi, Atem has feelings for him as well. Will the two ever speak about their feelings? If not, their friends Jounouchi and Bakura are determined enough to get them to confess.





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fic! It will not be as long and I am very sorry if it is rushed or seems a little all over the place. I have kept re-writing it over and over and I still cannot seem to make it the way I want it too. This story has been in my docs forever and I am finally posting it. I hope that everyone will enjoy the story anyway, and I will try my best to get better at writing, enjoy!

“Are you sure that this is going to work?” Yuugi asked his best friend Jounouchi as they were playing Final Fantasy together. It was a multiplayer game and they were trying to beat the boss. “Yes, Yug’, trust me!”

Surprisingly enough, the two friends were able to beat the game and with a loud and relieved sigh, the two of them turned off the game once it was saved. “Man, I think that this marks the second time we have played this game.” Jounouchi mused.

“Well, it is the game that you keep picking out.” Yuugi chuckled and he sighed once again as his thoughts began to drift. However, he blushed when Jounouchi was giving him a knowing glance. “What?”

“You’re thinking about him again, aren’t you?” Katsuya just shook his head. “C’mon man, just tell _him_ how you feel already! I mean, the both of you have been dancing around each other for almost two years now!”

Yuugi frowned at his blonde friend, but he knew that he was right. Yuugi Muto had feelings for his good friend, Atem Sennen. The two met during freshman year and Atem was a new student then. Yuugi had been so surprised upon meeting him at first. Atem looked a lot like Yuugi, especially with the hairstyle. Atem had jetblack hair, with blonde bangs that were oddly placed and red tips along his spikey hair. The smaller had the same kind of hairstyle expect his blonde bangs did not stick out at random places and fell at the sides of his face. Atem also had a more regal facial structure and his eyes were more red and sharp where Yuugi’s were more violet and round.

Atem was also slightly taller than Yuugi, but not by much. The taller was also very kind to Yuugi and the two became friends fairly quickly. They found that they had a lot in common, especially with liking games and Egypt. Atem was half Egyptian which was shown due to his sun kissed skin. But, that was only the start of why Yuugi had feelings for him.

The smaller really took a liking to Atem when he stood up for him when one of the bullies at school decided to pick on him. The taller teen had forced the bully to apologize to Yuugi and was told to never bother him again.

Yuugi sighed happily at the memory. There were many other reasons why he had feelings for him, but his thoughts were turned elsewhere…

“Earth to Yuugi! Man, just tell him how you feel already! The worst the guy can say is no!” Jounouchi assured him.

Yuugi frowned and suddenly fear sunk in at being rejected. What if he did tell Atem how he felt and the guy rejected him? What if he didn’t want to be Yuugi’s friend anymore either? The thought of Atem never speaking to Yuugi again made the smaller teen sad. That was something that he did not want.

However, what if Atem returned his feelings? Yuugi smiled at the thought. He knew that he would be so happy, but he hoped that Atem would be happy with the smaller.

Was he even gay?

“Ugh.” The smaller teen groaned aloud and Jounouchi frowned as he patted his shoulder. “Don’t think too much of it, Yug’. Besides, I am sure that things will turn out in the end.”

“I hope you’re right.”

 

~~~+~~~

 

“Ugh, you’re pissing me off!” Bakura shouted as he threw his pillow at Atem’s face. “Just fucking tell Yuugi how you feel already! I am so sick and tired of watching this dance and – are you fucking kidding me? You’re not listening again!”

Atem smiled sheepishly at his white-haired friend. Bakura was fuming at the other side of the living room. The two had become close friends shortly after Atem’s arrival. However, many wondered how that friendship even worked out. Bakura had an attitude a mile long and Atem was kind, calm and collected. Nobody understood it, not even themselves.

“I just don’t know, Bakura! I mean, Yuugi is nice and all, but I do not even know if he likes me or is even gay for that matter!” Atem argued, a frustrated frown upon his face.

“Argh, you’re so damn smart, but you can sometimes be so stupid! Just tell him already or I will tell him for you, and we both know you don’t want that!”

Atem suddenly swallowed.

“No, I hate to say it but you’re _right_. Fine! I will say something after school tomorrow!”

 

~~~+~~~

 

School ended rather slowly that day for both Atem and Yuugi.

Today was the day and it was either now or never. The two knew that they could not keep this act up forever. Unspoken feelings were never a good thing and could linger within someone’s heart and gut for a long time. Maybe it was not true for everybody, but it was for Yuugi.

Yuugi was slightly nervous as he sat beside Atem on one of the school benches. He was fiddling with his pale hands and fingers, his gaze was towards the ground. Atem had been silent for a good while and Yuugi wondered what the issue was.

While Yuugi was having an inner anxiety attack about what was going to happen. What Atem said next, totally took the smaller teen by surprise and his face lit up by a huge blush on his cheeks.

“Yuugi, I really like you and I want us to be more than friends. Honestly, I have liked you since the day we met. I do not know why or how, but for some reason I felt a very strong connection between us when we first met. I knew from that moment, that had feelings for you and I have had them for two years now.”

Atem’s words were calm, but they were also nervous. The taller teen had turned his head to look at Yuugi for the first time since they sat down and he was oh so nervous. Especially since the smaller had not said anything and he was still looking towards the ground.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable Yuugi. I can go now an-“

“No!” Suddenly, bright violet eyes met his own confused and hopeful red ones.

“I like you too, Atem!” Yuugi shouted, his face full of seriousness and nervousness. “I have liked you for so long. I, too, have liked you since the day we met! I felt that connection too and I knew that the two of us would become close. But I was so scared, I was afraid that you would reject me.” Yuugi added in sadly. “But now that I know that you feel the same, I feel so much better and I am oh so happy!”

Atem’s eyes widened when he learned that the smaller teen felt the same for him. “Really? You mean that?”

“Yes, Atem, I like you and I would like for us to be more than friends too.”

Suddenly, Atem pulled Yuugi into a tight embrace. Finally, after two years, a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. No, off of both of their shoulders. After they pulled away from their hug, the taller teen smiled as he griped Yuugi’s cheek gently and the two of them shared their first kiss. But they both knew that there would be many more kisses to come.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> So... did you like it? Could it have been better? Obviously yes. But I am glad that I got around to posting this story. I apologize once again for it being odd and I promise that I will get better once I get more comfortable!
> 
> Kudos and comments are love!
> 
> -Butt


End file.
